Blog użytkownika:Ayumi Abisu/Avengers: Powrót Ciemności - Rozdział 2
Ten rozdział jest trochę krótszy, ale mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobał :) Rozdział 2 Obudziłam się w jakimś pokoju. Nie miałam pojęcia co się stało, ale było widać, że moje rany znowu się odnowiły. Ostrożnie usiadłam na łóżku i przeniosłam trochę wody ze szklanki na moją ranę na ręce. Zacisnęłam zęby. Rana wyjątkowo mnie szczypała, ale po kilku minutach nie było po niej śladu. Odzyskałam już władzę w nogach, której dotychczas nie czułam. Wstałam i wzięłam swoją kurtkę. Kiedy ją zakładałam to zauważyłam bliznę na moim ramieniu. Teraz już sobie przypomniałam. Wczoraj użądliła mnie mantykora, a ten facet w amerykańskich barwach ocalił mi życie. Nagle usłyszałam w głowie jakiś głos. Wydawał mi się bardzo znajomy. Słyszałam jak mówił mi różne rzecz po grecku i łacinie. Nie wszystko rozumiałam, ale wydawało mi się, że mnie przed czymś ostrzega. Próbuje bronić. W końcu jednak, już doprowadzona do ładu, wyszłam z pokoju. Poszłam jakimś korytarzem i po nie całej minucie znalazłam się w jakimś centrum dowodzenia. Przy okrągłym stole zobaczyłam kilka osób. Nie znałam nikogo prócz tzw. Iron Mena i Kapitana Ameryki. Kolejna dziwna rzecz tak jakby czytałam im w myślach. To już mnie zaczęło przerażać. To, że kontroluje wodę, jestem nadzwyczaj szybka i zwinna nie dziwi mnie to. Jednak coś takiego, będę musiała pomówić z tatą i Zeusem. Na początku myślałam, że zostanę niezauważona, ale moje nadzieje zrujnował dziwnie ubrany blondyn. -Witamy gościa- zaczął uprzejmie Iron Man- Tony Stark, miło mi.- powiedział podchodząc do mnie i ściskając mi rękę na przywitanie. Zauważyłam też, że do mnie mrugnął i uśmiechnął się. Chciałam dać mu nauczkę, że do pół-bogów się nie startuje bez wiedzy. Ścisnęłam mocno jego dłoń po czym przerzuciłam go rzez moje ramię. -Dobra już zaczynam się ciebie bać.-odparł blondyn. -Mi też jest miło was poznać.- odpowiedziałam spokojnie podchodząc bliżej stołu- nie macie się co o niego martwić, zaraz się pozbiera. U nas tak traktuje się ludzi których uważa się za zagrożenie. -Słyszysz Stark? Nie masz co się do niej zalecać. - powiedziała jakaś kobieta siedząca przez cały czas przy stole. W pewnej chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł ( najwyraźniej ) szef tej całej grupy. Już na pierwszy rzut oka porównałam go do wujka Hadesa. Wyglądał na oschłego i zimnego. Taki też był. Jednak widać, że starał się być uprzejmy. -Witam naszego gościa, chociaż wolałbym wiedzieć kim jesteś?- spytał piorunując wzrokiem całą ekipę. Nagle znikąd poczułam ból. Ten sam, który towarzyszy mi praktycznie codziennie od przeszło miesiąca. Odruchowo chwyciłam się za ramię. Po krótkiej chwili zauważyłam na mojej ręce krew. Tym razem była inna. Czarna jak noc, wyglądała na zatrutą. Szef T.A.R.C.Z.Y. obejrzał moją rękę. Już chciał zapytać od czego to, ale zdążyłam mu przerwać. -To normalne, zaraz mi przejdzie.- odparłam szybko. Wszyscy przebiegli wzrokiem po krwi, która kapała na podłogę. W końcu wszyłam i szybkim krokiem poszłam do swojego pokoju. Usiadłam na łóżku i zdjęłam kurtkę. Po raz kolejny na moim ramieniu zastałam ranę. Tym razem była naprawdę duża. Sięgała mi od łokcia aż do szyi. Dziwne, że tego nie zauważyli, ale powinnam się z tego tylko cieszyć. Szybko zrobiłam sobie okład z wody, którą potem zamroziłam. W końcu odetchnęłam z ulgą. Wstałam i zaczęłam iść korytarzem. Jednak wcale nie szłam w stronę pomieszczenia, w którym była cała tamta ekipa. Sama nie miałam pojęcia gdzie idę. Po kilku minutach wyszłam na zewnątrz. Ogromnie się ucieszyłam, kiedy okazało się, że jesteśmy na statku. Bliżej morza mogłam być tylko wskakując do niego. Siadłam na kraju podestu. Był on tak nisko, że mogłam zanurzyć nogi w wodzie. Teraz chętnie wskoczyłabym do wody i zaczęła pływać choć by z rekinami. Nie zrobiłam tego, ale zaczęłam mówić do mojego taty. -Co się ze mną dzieje? Szukam odpowiedzi na to pytanie od kąt zaczęły się pojawiać te rany. Żaden z was nie chce mi powiedzieć. Ty, Zeus, Hades, któryś z was na pewno wie. A jednak zostawiliście mnie...samą. Bez żadnej pomocy.- kiedy tak rozprawiałam nad moją tajemnicą odezwał się głos. Należał do mojego ojca. -Wcale cię nie zostawiliśmy. Czuwamy kiedy tylko możemy, a ponieważ widzę, że szczęście się do ciebie nie uśmiecha...to myślę, że chętnie zobaczyłabyś Anubisa.- po tych słowach usłyszałam rżenie konia. Odwróciłam się. Za mną stał mój ukochany pegaz. Głos już nic nie powiedział, nawet czy jeszcze się odezwie. Teraz jedna nie zwracałam na to uwagi, byłam zbyt zajęta przytulaniem się do Anubisa i cieszeniem się z jego obecności. Jednak martwiłam się co będzie jeśli ludzie z T.A.R.C.Z.Y dowiedzą się o jego obecności. W końcu był magicznym stworzeniem. Bardzo się o niego troszczyłam. Za nic w świecie nie pozwoliłabym na to by ktoś go skrzywdził. W pewnym momencie zarżał, tak jakby się czegoś wystraszył. Zaraz potem stanął na tylnych kopytach i rozłożył skrzydła. Starałam się go uspokoić, bo robił dużo hałasu, a na górze byli żołnierze. W końcu obróciłam się. Nie zdążyłam czegokolwiek zrobić. Zostałam wciągnięta pod wodę. Coś ciągło mnie za nogę coraz głębiej i głębiej. Nie mogłam w ogóle zaczerpnąć tchu. Starałam się jakoś bronić, ale zaczęły mnie atakować syreny*. Nie widziałam jeszcze takich morskich potworów, nie wiedziałam nawet, że żyją w pobliżu Nowego Yorku. To moich wszystkich ran doszedł jeszcze okropny ból i jakiś głos. Brzmiał jak jakiegoś demona, który mówi: ,, Nie uciekniesz przed nami, będziemy cię prześladować aż nie oddasz nam tego co nasze''. Starałam się jakoś z tym wszystkim walczyć. Nie mogłam nawet poprosić mojego ojca o pomoc. W końcu poczułam ulgę. Wszystkie potwory mnie puściły. Unosiłam się teraz w wodzie, nie wypływałam na powierzchnię ani nie opadałam na dno. Po chwili, powoli zaczęłam zamykać oczy. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczyłam była sylwetka osoby, którą bardzo dobrze znałam. Później była tylko ciemność. Ogarniała mnie i moją duszę, po za jej obecnością nie czułam niczego.'' *syreny- tu. chodzi o potwory morskie, które posiadały ostre zęby i pazury. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach